Singing for the Iron Man
by Misti D
Summary: Its been 11 years since he had lost his everything. Emmett didn't think he could ever love again. Then, events happen that change everything, and start to slowly bring the "Iron Man" back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Some of you might know me from my stories Hermione Cullen and Hermione Cullen goes to Hogwarts. I've had this idea in my head for about a year, and in a notebook for about a six months. I found it when we were moving, so lets see if anyone likes it. :) Please review and let me know.**

**Singing for the Iron Man**

Chapter 1

It had been eleven years since the Voltri had come to try and destroy my family. They had always been jealous of the way Carlisle lived. Sure, they would say they weren't, but everyone knows that they are. Carlisle has more self control. Carlisle has more compassion. He has REAL love with Esme. But most importantly to them, he had the love of a family who was very talented. A family that refused to be apart of their guard. And although they left us happy and triumphant there in that meadow, rejoing that they had seen there were no laws broken, we were fools. We were fools for not knowing that this would happen.

Sure, they said that he acted on his own. That they had no idea that he was going to do what he did. But we all know better, we all knew. And there was nothing we could do about it; not really. They let us, me, take our aggression out on him. He suffered greatly for what he did before I was merciful and let him die. But he had already down what he had set out to do. He had taken what was most precise to me. So he had won. He. Had. Won.

He succeded in taking the one thing that had ever mattered to me. He had taken my love, my life, my heart. She was everything to me. He had won by taking the women who had saved my life, when I thought it was over. He took away my wife- he took away, my Rosie.

_Eleven Years Earlier_

We had all been so happy that things were going to finally settle into our new normal. We had all been so emotional for so long. Finding out that Bella was pregant; then wondering if the pack was going to attack. When Jacob had decided to aligh with us, I for one, was shocked. But I guess you would do anything for the one you love, or the one you thought you loved. Then we wondered if Bella would survive Nessies' birth. Then my little sister became on of us. And I was SO happy. My family had grown, Rose had the baby that she had always wanted, even if it wasn't ours. She could pretend. Bella made sure of it.

Then when Bella found out that she had super control, we all started worring about the rate that Renesemee was growing. NO child should grow that fast, we all had thought. So, we poured all we were into tryint to figure that out.

Then Irene, being the idiot she was, went and put her nose where it didn't belong and went running to the Voultri. Why she didn't wait and talk to Carlisle, we will never know, but I blame her for everything that followed. Everything.

But we all had thought it was over and done with when they had left us in the meadow that day. We rejoiced there, then took the party home.

There was no need to go on with the trip we had been planning to take. We already knew how fast Nessie would grow. None of us were thrilled that she would be grown by the age of seven, but there wasn't anything that we could do about it. But because she was half vampire, she could live a long life. And she was healthy.

So we had started thinking about if moving, should we or shouldn't we. We were looking and thinking about seeing that there wer two more of us this time. Well, three, if you counted Jacob, because he said that he wouldn't be able to leave Nessie and not see her for so long. Rosalie had pretended to be annoyed, but thruthfully, she was fine with it. Jacob didn't annoy her as mush as he once did. And besides, Nessie loved him and was upset when he wasn't around. If it made her happy, Rosie would do anything. Any of us would.

Rose and I had decided to take a vacation of sorts a few weeks before we were scheduled to move to a little town in Canada. We wanted sometime, just the two of us. So, Esme had offered to let us borrow her island for a week. Rosalie was so glad. She loved tht island and enjoyed the freedom of being able to swim in the ocean with out having to worry about humans. When she was happy, I was happy. So we planned the trip. We got the tickets and took off. We go to the island and had another honeymoon. I could hardly ever take my hands off of her. She was so beautiful. We were enjoying ourselves totally. Rosalie had decided that she wanted to go into one of the towns, to shop at some of those stree vendors. We had been there for a few weeks and were about to go home to help our family move our things. Rosalie told me to go and take a shower while she finished packing her things.

I heard a noise-something I wouldn't h ave been able to hear if not for being a vampire. At lightning speed, I got out of the shower, not even bothering with a towl. I ran into the bedroom to see my worst nightmare come to pass. There was a pile of burning ashes in the middle of the bedroom where I had left Rosalie. There, on the bed was the half packed suitcase that she had been repacking before I had gotten in the shower.

I knew right away, of course, that it was my Rosie laying there in that pile of ashes. I remember sitting on the bed in that room, not moving for days. Our cell phone had rang, but I didn't answer it. I just sat there, naked, looking at the place my love had been standing. I thought about the day she had saved my life. About all the love she had shown me. I just thought about HER.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme showed up a day or so later. Alice had seen what happened, but way too late. Felix, the prick who had taken Rosie from me, had not decided on it, had not thought about it until it was already done. And since Alice, being that she can't see something until people decide to do it, and since she hadn't been watching the Voltri, she was just too late. She felt responsible for what had happened to Rosalie and not seein git, but I put a quick stop to that. I came out of my little 'Here is Your Life' fog and told her it was not her fault. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I all went to see Aro. I knew he was behind it, but I could not lose my cool when we talked to him.

Esme was too emotional, she decided to sell Isle Esme and was doing that with Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob, who had demanded to come to protect Renesmee.

Aro gave me permission to take care of Felix, who he said had left of his own free will. We knew that was a pile of crap. We all knew it, but we thanked him and found Felix. I took care of him, but it didn't help. I was lost without Rosalie. She had been my everything.

When we went back to Forksa and I walked into our home, I had fully intended on leaving out family and trying to figure out a way to end my own life, without putting them in danger. I knew that if I went to the Voultri, like Edward had when he thought Bella was dead, they woud do what I asked. But they would also know that our family was weak and could be attacked. I was thinking all of this when out of no where, the little munchkin jumped into my arms and hugged me with all of her strength. She put her little hand up to my face and showed me one of her memories. It was one of her first memories, where she was being rocked to sleep by her Aunt Rosie. She was being sung to sleep and Nessie showed me how safe and sacure that she had always felt when she was in Rosalie's arms. She stopped the memory and I looked down, into her little brown eyes, where I saw big tears pooling in her eyes.

Right then I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. Rosalie would have wanted me to make sure the only little girl she had ever had was taken care of, forever. Sure, Nessies wasn't technically her's, but no one would have ever dreamed of telling Rosalie that. And since that's what Rosalie would have wanted me to do, I wasn't going anywhere.

**So, what did you think? You like it? Should I continue? Let me know. And as always...happy Reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I haven't gotten any reviews for the story, but I did get a few story updates. Thanks for those. So here is chapter 2...**

Chapter 2

"Oh look at that dress!" Alice exclaimed as we walked down a busy street in London. We were on a vacation and Alice had dragged all of us out of our hotels to go 'site seeing.' Of course, we all knew that site seeing meant shopping.

Jacob, Edward, Jasper and I all had tried to get out of the little trip but that had lasted all of five seconds.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper Hale," Alice had said quickly. "We will only be looking at a few shops and then Carlisle is going to show us some of his home land."

"Yes, Mama'," Jasper replied in his southern accent, tipping his head her way. Alice grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. I turned away, not wanting to see the brief display of affection. Things like that still get to me; it makes me feel empty inside, more so then I normally did.

"And don't you three try to wiggle your way out of this trip, either," Alice instructed Edward, Jacob and I.

"I would never think of not going, love," Edward promised Bella, who gave him her mother, which she had learned quite well. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, grinning down at her.

"Jake, you don't want to go?"Nessie asked her best friend, sadly, obviously wanting him to go. She looked seventeen, often acted seventeen, but she still had her kid moments. At age eleven, technically, their relationship was at the friendship stage. Edward had told Jacob years ago that he was not to even try anything until she was ready. She might look seventeen and act seventeen, but she's still just a kid.

"I'll go if you want me to, Ness," Jacob answered, causing my niece to break out into one of her breath taking smiles. I loved to see her smile and I would do anything for the munchkin. She had turned into a gorgeous girl, with beautiful bronze curls and big brown eyes. You could see both Bella and Edward in her.

"What about you Uncle E?" she asked, putting her hand on my face and showing me many of 'our adventures' as she liked to call them.

"This one wouldn't be the same without you," she said, looking up at me with her big, brown eyes.

And so, that's how we all ended up on the street in London, Alice calling everyone's attention to the dress in the mirror.

"Oh, how pretty!" Nessie exclaimed, clapping her hands, excitedly. She may like to have adventures with me but she liked to shop with Alice just as much.

"Let's go in," Esme insisted, already grabbing at her purse, wanting to buy her only granddaughter anything she liked.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll stay out here," Jacob said, taking a seat on one of the park benches that sat in from on the little boutique the girls were going into.

"Fine, fine," Alice replied, impatiently pulling Renesmee by the hand, Bella and Esme following close behind.

"Women and their shopping," Jacob said grinning. We had all gotten used to having Jacob around in the last eleven years. When we had moved to rural Canada eleven years back, he had left his home and pack to follow his Renesmee. Because of the whole imprinting thing, his pack didn't mind much. We had given him his own room in the house in Canada and now he had his own room in our home in Alaska. He was a part of the family now.

"Even after almost on hundred years, you still don't get used to it," Jasper complained good naturedly.

Carlisle laughed and patted Jaspers back. "You wouldn't have her any other way," he replied, grinning.

"No, I really wouldn't," Jasper agreed laughing. "I'm just glad she knows which way wall Street is going. Otherwise, I don't know how I would support her spending habits."

Everyone laughed, knowing that none of us would ever lack for anything. Even Jacob had put money into some investments that Edward and Alice had suggested and made a pretty penny. He sent some money down to Billy and was able to fix up the shack they had lived in for years.

"So, where are you taking us, Carlisle?" Jacob wondered. "Well, after they are all finished," he added, grinning.

"Well, I was thinking about going to see where parliament is and also to Buckingham palace. Then tomorrow, maybe going and finding where my father is buried. Maybe finding the place where I grew up. Places like that," Carlisle answered, watching as the birds flew away from us. It was over cast, but not raining, just like Alice had told us. Sometimes it still amazed me how right she was.

Just then, Alice raced out of the store they had only been in for a few minutes, which was very unlike her and Nessie when they were shopping. Nessie, Bella and Esme was behind her.

Jasper and Edward sprang up quicker then we usually displayed in front of humans.

"What did you see?" Jasper demanded, pulling Alice into his arms. Edward was looking around and moving Ness toward Jacob, who wouldn't have it any other way. Even though I had no idea what was going on, I stood at alert, as did Carlisle, Esme and Bella.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Let's go to the hotel," Edward suggested casually trying to lead us quickly toward the way we just came.

We walked quickly, but alert to any danger, ready to protect our family if the time came. I quickly noticed that Alice and Edward situated us. They had Nessie and Jacob leading the way, with Esme and Bella on either side of me. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were behind me, with Alice flittering all around us, looking around at all the different people. Edward keep glancing my way, then back at Alice, waiting for something.

"Why am I in the middle?" I finally asked, after we had walked two blocks. "Shouldn't I be on the outside? I mean, I'm the strongest."

"That's why you should be in the middle," Alice insisted, trying to convince me. But I wasn't fooled. Whatever was coming, I knew it had something to do with me.

We were almost to the hotel with Alice gasped and Edward said a word that he usually didn't say.

The wind blew strongly from behind us, swirling all around us. That's when i knew what was going on. Edward knew what it was like' he had felt this thirteen years ago in a classroom filled with teenagers. And I had been through this twice before.

I quickly turned around and closed my eyes, breathing in the most amazing smell, that burned my through in the most amazing way. I opened my eyes to see Jasper, Edward and Carlisle, shoulder to shoulder, ready to try and block my way. I could still see past them, could see the object that was radiating that most intoxicating smell. I could see her; my singer.

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you like this story, PLEASE review. I don't want to keep writing something if you guys don't like it. So who do you think his singer is? Give me your opinion...Happy Reading. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her smell was so much more stronger then my other two singers had been. There was something different in her blood, something mysterious that I had never smelt before in all my life. I HAD to find out what it was.

"Oh no you don't," Edward said, taking one of my arms as Jasper took the other, leading me into our hotel lobby. I could feel Jasper radiating peaceful vibes as we took the elevator up to our room on the top floor.

I was slowly calming down as my brother sat me down on the couch. I knew that I could never thank them enough for removing me from that situation.

"I'm so sorry," I apoligized to my family. Jacob had Renesemee as far from me as possible and I didn't blame him.

"Its okay," Esme insisted as she sat next to me and hugged me.

"Do you know who she is?" I heard Carlisle ask Alice across the room.

"No, not really," Alice replied, annoyed. "She was very difficult to get a read on. The only reason that I knew she was around was because I saw..." she quickly stopped talking, not wanting to say aloud what we all already knew.

"Did you hear any of her thoughts?" Jasper wondered, looking over at Edward. They were all trying to make sure we didn't cross paths again.

"I didn't hear anything that would help us know where NOT to go," Edward replied, deep in thought.

"What did you hear?" Bella wondered, seeing the way his eyebrows pulled together, as if trying to figure something out.

"Nothing that made much since to me," Edward answered perplexed.

"Maybe its was a Brit thing," I replied, feeling more like myself. Renesemee giggled and moved away from Jacob to come and hug me. He followed her closely, but there was really no need. I felt like myself again.

"Thank I would understand it," Carlisle interjected. "Seeing that technically I'm a 'Brit'. What did she think that you don't understand?"

"This is so odd," Edward said, pacing. "Something about there being a 'Massive amount of muggles', whatever that is."

"Muggles?" Alice wondered.

"What on earth is a muggle?" Esme pondered.

"What else did you hear, Edward?" Carlisle demanded, causing the room to look his way. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Edward's eyes widened at whatever Carlisle was thinking and answered quickly.

"She was thinking about needing to hurry up so she could get to somewhere called Diagon Alley to get new quils for the reopening of Hogwarts next week. She then thought about a war that had just be found and how happy she was that it was all over and that she could finish her 7th and final year of school."

Carlisle's eyes widened to mimick Edward's and sat down in one of the chairs near the window.

"That girl had a lot of thoughts," Jacob replied, grinning. "We were hardly around her. Maybe for a minute, tops."

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" Esme asked, worried at the speechlessness of her husband.

"I didn't even think they existed," Edward replied to something Carlisle had thought.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded, his military mode setting into action.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "What's a muggle and why does this girl need quils to go to school? hasn't she ever heard of pens and pencils?" He laughed at his own joke.

"A muggle," Carlisle started, finally finding his voice,"is a non-magical human. And they've used quils and ink for centuries and the wizarding world doesn't like change very much." He answered Jacob, smiling.

"What?" Bellas exclaimed.

"Huh?" Renesmee gasped.

"Wow, wow, wow. Now wait just a minute. Are you telling me, a werewolf, who is in a room full of vampires, that wizards exist?" Jacob wondered, shocked at this new bit of information.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, grinning. Now that he knew that she was a wizard , he didn't seem nearly as uptight.

"So you knew they existed?" Alice wondered, interested in why she had never 'seen' them before.

"Yes," Carlisle repeated.

"And you knew they were here in London, but you didn't bother to tell the rest of us?" Jasper practically barked.

"Actually, they are all over the world," Carlisle explained. "there is more of a population here in England because the Ministry of Magic is here. And we aren't in any danger," he replied to Jasper. "You wouldn't have really ever known that they existed except for the fact that Emmett..."he faded out, not knowing really what to say.

"If I hadn't temperaily lost my mind," I tried to supply.

"Thank you Emmett," Carlisle smiled. "They won't hurt us, as long as we don't hurt them or humans."

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper wondered, obviously no liking the fact that he didn't know from first hand experience.

"Yes, I've actually had good friends that were wizards," Carlisle replied.

"Really?" Nessie asked excitedly. "What were they like, Papa?"

"They were very nice," he answered, smiling at his only grandchild. "The things they could do with a flick of their wrist and a few words were just incredible. I think you would quite enjoy watching them do their thing."

"Can we meet one of your friends?" Nessie asked, with her hands folded in a pleading way, batting her eyes up at Carlisle. When she does this face to him, or any of us really, she gets basically whatever she asks for.

"I'm not so sure about that, Ness," Jacob replied, walking closer to where she stood.

"No," Jasper insisted, looking as if he was about to spring to the door to stop anyone who might try and meet one.

"I don't think so," Edward agreed quietly, looking over at Alice, who was being unusually quite and still.

Everyone stopped talking and focused on Alice, waiting to see what she had to say on the issue.

My approach to watching Alice while she is having a vision had changed over the years. I used to roll my eyes and get bored, so I would run around and see how many different things I could do until it was over. But as I've gotten older, I started watching Edwards face to see if it was good, bad or indifferent.

As I sat there and watched, there were a handful of emotions that played on his face. Sad, worried, shocked, more shocked and happy. He looked over at me and quickly looked at Alice.

"Nessie, you'll get to meet some wizards, I promise," Alice answered, grinning. I had mixed motions on that particular grin.. Sometimes when she grins like that after a vision, fun things happen. Other times...not so much.

"Really?" my neice spuealed and hugged Jacob.

"What did you see, Alice?" Esme asked, worried and intrigued.

She looked at Edward and the at me and her grin grew wide. "You'll see."

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review if you do, because I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing it if I don't get more reviews. Anywho, Happy Reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 4

"So, what should we do then?" Carlisle wondered after an hour of discussion. It was the first time that Alice had ever refused to share her vision with everyone. Edward knew, of course, but she said if she would have been able to keep it from him, she would have.

"We don't always need to know what's coming," she had insisted. "Some of us aren't as open to different things and I like where it looks like things are going."

So, there we all sat in a hotel room in London, just starring at one another. I was really getting bored and frankly, tired of it.

"Well, should I go straight to Heathrow and catch the next flight out of here so you guys can enjoy your trip?" I asked as I stood up.

"No!" Alice insisted, quickly. "We are just going to have to be careful while we are out and about the next few days."

"What kind of vacation would that be?" I wondered. "Always on the look out to see if I caught a quick whiff of witch girl?"

"It would be a vacation with our whole family," Esme insisted, putting an arm around me.

"And it wouldn't be the same without you here, Uncle E," Nessie added, hugging my other side. She looked up at me with those brown eyes of hers and I sighted. I would be staying in London for as long as they were here.

"Oh, alright," I replied, hugging them both.

"Carlisle, could you still get in touch of this wizard you used to know?" Jasper wondered. "It might be good if he knew that we are here. And if he's a good friend, let him know about...the small situation," he added, glancing my way.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," Carlisle replied getting up from were he sat. "I need an owl!" He exclaimed as he hurried to the coat rake and retrieved his jacket.

"Yep, that's the first thing I would need if I were trying to get a hold of an old friend," Jacob replied sarcastically, making Nessie giggle.

"Why do you need an owl, Carlisle?" Bella wondered.

"Will any owl do?" Jasper asked, already up and ready to go hunt one down.

"No, not just anyone will do," Carlisle answered, looking at the confused faces of his family. "I need a magical owl. Owl's are the way they send letters, messages, even packages to other wizards."

"Have they never heard of email?" I asked, laughing. If the reason that we had found out about wizards wasn't because of the girl with the smell, this would be the most entertaining thing to happen to our family in a while.

"Actually, most of them probably haven't. Not unless they were what they call 'Muggle Born'," Carlisle answered.

"So where do we find a magical owl so you can get ahold of your friend, dear?" Esme asked.

"Diagon Alley," Carlisle, Alice, and Edward answered in unison.

"Wonderful," I replied, knowing I couldn't go with them because that was the place that girl would be. With that sweet, delicate...beautiful, wonderful...

"Emmett!" Jasper growled from across the room. I looked up and noticed that his eyes were a dark black instead of the honey color they had been just a few moments before.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I quickly tried to think of something else.

"Well, I'm going with you, Papa," Renesemee declared, smugly.

"No, you're not," choursed the room.

"But why not?" Nessie wondered. "I'm not the one who wants to suck some freaky witch girls blood!" She gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry, Uncle E."

"No problem,kiddo," I assured my favorite person. I understood how she felt, not getting to go. I really wanted to see what this Diagon Alley was like.

"Jasper, Edward and I will be going with Carlisle to send his message,"Alice replied as she grabbed her jacket.

"You already saw this, didn't you?" Bella asked from the circle of Edward's arms. They hated being away from each other and it was very plain to see that Bella didn't like the idea of not being with him. She knew that Nessie would be just fine with Esme, Jacob and I with her here at the hotel.

"Kind of," Alice admitted. "But its really the best plan. Edward because he knows what people are thinking and Jasper can feel their emotions. And I can kind of see them, not that I know what to look for."

"Let's go then," Jasper replied, already at the door.

Edward kissed Bella, as Carlisle did Esme and they walked out of the hotel room.

The next couple of hours were so boring. Esme and Bella keep looking out the window, waiting for their mates to return to them. I couldn't watch them; it brought back too many memories of Rosalie.

So, I tried to lose myself in a game of Texas Hold 'Em with Renesmee and Jacob. It was fun, watching how Jacob somehow always lost and how Nessie always won. She was good at anything she tried to do.

I thought briefly of the girl that I was so thirsty for. I hadn't even really seen her, just that intoxicating smell that radiated off of her. I wondered if she knew there were vampires in the world. She obviously knew there were things in the world that humans didn't know about, seeing that she was a wizard and all. Or would they call her a with? These were just some of the things that were going through my heard when the door to out suite opened.

"What happened?" Renesmee wondered, forgetting about her hand of cards. Carlise, Edward, Alice and Jasper walked in with their arms full.

"What's all of this?" Esme wondered, looking at the cage that held a brown and white owl.

"We needed the owl to send the letter off,' Carlisle explained, setting the owl down and kissing Esme.

"And what about the rest?" Bella asked Edward as he hugged her.

"There were many different shops along the streets of Diagon Alley," Jasper answered, grinning at his wife.

"There were so many amazing stores," Alice explained, pulling different colored boxes out of the bags.

Did you send off the letter to your friend?" I asked, ready to get out of this hotel room.

"We did. It was the first thing we did," Carlisle answered.

"Have you got a response yet?" Jacob wondered, picking up one of the smaller boxes on the table.

"Not yet," Alice replied, smiling at Jacob."Why don't you try one of those?' she suggested sweetly. Edward let out a snort from across the room, causing Alice to shoot him a glare.

"What are they?" he asked as he opened the box of candy.

"Some candy that we picked up at the adorable old-time candy store," she answered nonchalantly.

"Bertie Bott's Many flavored beans," Jacob read as he poured a hand full of the little pieces into his hands. He picked up one that was a greenish color and popped it into his mouth.

"Lime," he said, surprised. He grinned and popped another one in. "I thought that it would be some nasty flavor the way...ugh! What the hell kind of flavor is this?" he demanded as he spit the candy on the floor. "Gosh that taste like ear wax or something like that." Bella and Renessemee started laughing.

"It says many flavors," Alice replied sweetly, trying to keep from laughing.

"And how DO you know what ear wax taste like?" I wondered grinning.

"Well, its just that it was how I pictured...I mean how I thought it would...taste," Jacob stammered. "You know what I mean!" Everyone laughed as Jacob though the package of candy away.

There was a knock from the door and everyone quieted down and quickly looked at Alice. We hadn't ordered room serves for Jacob and Nessie, so no one should be coming up.

"Anwser it, Carlisle," Alice replied. "Its okay."

Carlisle opened the double doors to a lady in a black robe, with a no nonsense look about her. And beside her stood a young man with glasses and a scar on his forehead, shaped like lightning.

"May I help you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes, sir," the young man answered. "An owl arrived at Hogwarts with this address in it and we came to answer it."

"Oh, please come in," Carlisle insisted as he opened the door wider. They looked at each other sceptically, but entered the room anyway.

"If it makes you feel better having your wands out, then please, feel free to do so," Edward said politely as Carlisle closed the door.

"How did you know that I had a wand?" the boy wondered."Or that I was trying to decide if I should pull it out or not?"

"Edward can read minds, Harry," Alice answered the boy, who gaped at Alice, obviously wondering how she knew his name. "And I can see the future, Professor Mc Gonagal."

"That's amazing," the older wonder exclaimed, forgetting all about her wand for the moment. "How you knew out names! And none of your eyes are red! Only the color of honey."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle stated trying to be poliet. "And my family and I only drink from animals, not humans." he explained.

"And that's why your eyes aren't red?" the boy asked. "Oh, and I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Bond, James Bond," I heard Jacob mumble under his breath, causing Nessie to elbow him in the side.

"Pleased to meet you," Esme replied graciously, always the perfect hostess. "This is our family," she pointed to each of us as she said our names. "That's Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, Jasper and Alice, and that's Emmett." I hated being single out alone.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Minerva MC Gonagal, Head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

"Oh," Carlisle replied, obviously confused. "A freind of mine for many years was the Head Mast the last time I had heard anything from him."

"Yes, that's why we came," Professor McGonagal started, sounding quite sad. "I received this from your owl a little while ago, while I was speaking with Harry. He thought that we should give you the news personally, instead of in an owl."

"What news?" Carlisle inquired.

Harry sighed, and met Carlisle's steady gaze. "Albus Dumbledore died over a year ago, sir."

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. :) You are very lucky to get this chapter today. I'm reading the last book of the Hunger Games, Mockingjay. I have to take breaks from reading, or else I get headaches, so you are lucky. :) Happy Reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Heres chapter 5. I hope you like it. I own nothing. **

Chapter 5

It was quite in the room for several minutes.

"I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. Albus can not be dead," Carlisle insisted breaking the silence.

"Unfortantly, its true, Mr. Cullen," Professor McGonagal said sadly.

"Who killed him?" Jasper wondered, obviously ready to go take out the person who was responsible.

"It was a professor at Hogwarts who killed him with the killing curse. He did it under Dumbledores orders, to save a child from doing it," the professor answered his question.

"He died in the war," was all Harry gave in explaination of his death.

"Were you close the professor?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"We've known each other for many, many years. When ever either of us needed help, we were there. We would bounce ideas off of each other, things like that." Carlisle replied, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Esme said sympathetically, rubbing this shoulders.

"You sent an owl to him today," Harry replied, looking Carlisle in the eye. "Did you need his help with something? If I can, I'll help you. It's the least I can do if you were a true friend to the Professor."

"Thank you, Harry," Carlisle replied. "I was going to try and get some advice on a," he looked at me as he thought of a word to describe what had taken place. "Situation that arose this morning when my family was out sight seeing," he explained.

"It might be a good idea if we explain about La tue cantante'," Edward suggested.

"La tue cantante'? What's that?" Harry wondered.

"La tue cantante'," Professor McGonagall started. "Is when a human smells extremely appetizing to a vampire. That's what its called."

"It's like smelling something that you want more then anything in the world," Edward explained.

"What does La tue cantante' have to do with what you needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore about?" Harry wondered.

"Well," Carlisle started looking around the room. "My family and I were doing some sight seeing. Renesmee has never been here and since I'm from London, I was showing her the sights," he smiled at Nessie. "Alice saw a dress in a window and pulled the girls into the store while we stayed outside."

"They don't really like to shop," Nessie interrupted, laughing.

"I can totally understand that," Harry replied, grinning at her. Jacob stared Harry down for a moment, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow, but look back at Carlisle.

"We were standing outside when they burst through the doors of the shop, saying that we needed to get away from there as soon as possible," Carlisle continued.

"You had seen a vision," Professor McGonagall guessed looking at Alice, who nodded and grinned.

"What was it?" Harry wondered.

My family looked at me and I sighed, figuring I might as well just spit it out already.

"She saw me lose control in front of a lot of humans over one girl," I answered plainly.

"Your La tue Cantante'?"asked the professor breathlessly, grabbing her chest.

"Yes, but it didn't happen," Alice replied, glaring at me. I just shrugged, unashamed.

"Did you smell her?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, I did. But they got me back here quickly, before I could do anything to draw attention to ourselves," I replied, grinning, still grateful that my father and brothers had taken care of me.

"You mean you resisted?" Professor McGonagal asked, in awe.

"Yes, but only because there were three full sized vampires holding me back," I answered,not really liking how the professor seemed to think I had done something marvelous.

"But from what I've read about La tue Cantane' in vampires, nothing can hold them back from getting the blood that they want. They may have held you back, yes, but you CHOSE to let them, saving that girls life, you didn't want the blood so much as you think you did," she explained very wisely.

I looked at the old lady as if she had lost her mind. If they hadn't been holding me, I would have gone after that girl for sure. Wouldn't I have, I wondered.

"You're special, Uncle E," Nessie exclaimed, running over and hugging me tightly. "Just like daddy."

"Just like daddy?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking around the room as if she were looking for someone else to enter the room.

"I'm daddy," Edward replied, grinning over at Nessie.

"You look like you're the same age," Harry replied as he looked back and forth between Edward and Nessie, trying to see the resemblance.

"Potter, for someone so bright, you're not very smart," McGonagall replied, shaking her head, looking throughly discusted. "Haven't you learned anything in Magical Creatures? Vampires do not age," she sighed, shaking her head again. Then looking back at Edward she wondered, "How does she mean that Emmett is special just like you?"

"Well," Edward started looking down at Bella, who grinned up at him in encouragement. "About thirteen years ago, I was in a very similar spot as Emmett, however, I met my La tue Cantante in a high school full of teenagers."

"I thought he hated me! An I hadn't done anything to him! It was only my first day of school," Bella said, grinning up at Edward.

"You mean you were human only thirteen years ago?" the professor asked, slowly pulling her wand out of her cloak, obviously nervous around such a new born vampire.

"Actually, if we are being honest, it was a little over eleven years," Edward replied, looking straight at the Professor, knowing her thoughts. "I didn't want her to become one of us, but after we were married, well, she got pregnant."

Professor McGonagall looked at Bella, then Edward and over at Nessie. She gasped, put her hand over her mouth once more and looked back at Edward, placing her wand back in its home in her cloak.

"How you didn't kill Bella that first day in the class room, I'll never know. This is truly one extrodanary family," she replied, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Professor," Carlisle replied, smiling.

"I'm a shape shifter," Jacob decided to announce, right then and there.

Harry and the professor laughed, and the professor quickly became a cat.

"I guess she is too," he replied, looking over at the purring cat that sat next to Harry. Jacob started to get up, but Alice quickly was at his side and pushed him back down.

"We do not need the room to smell like wet dog for the next twenty years. They'll see your little trick, I promise," Alice teased Jacob.

The professor turned back into herself and straightened her glasses.

"That was amazing, professor. Were you born able to do that? Or did you have to learn it?" Renesmee wondered, completely in awe.

"Well, I was born with the ability to do it, but I had to be taught how to use my gift," the professor explained.

"That's amazing," Nessie replied again. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head, wanting to learn all she could about the wizarding world.

"I was wondering, Mr. Cullen," Harry started.

"Carlisle, please," our father figure insisted.

"Carlisle," Harry replied, smiling politely. "I was wondering what this has to do with the professor. If Emmett didn't lose complete control, why would you need to see Dumbledore and ask for his help?"

"The girl that we saw had some very interesting things running through her head," Edward replied.

"Like what?" the professor wanted to know.

"She thought, and this is word for word, 'Oh no! Look what time it it! I need to hurry and get to Diagon Alley so that I can get new Quils for the reopening of Hogwarts next week.' She then had flashes of people who had died in the war that was just fought. Then she sighed thinking, 'I'm so happy its all over with and that we can finish our final year.'"

"Oh my," Professor McGonagal said, looking over at me and sighing.

"Someone in my year," Harry replied, looking like he was thinking over all the girls in his year.

"What did you want Dumbledores help with?" the professor asked.

"I wanted to tell him what had happened, out of the courtesy that we have for one another. Seeing that its one of his students that is Emmett's La tue Cante," Carlisle replied.

"Well, thank you," Professor McGonagal replied.

"Also, if he was here, I'm sure he would have given us advice on where to go and where not to go, seeing that school doesn't start until next week," Carlisle added.

"Most of our students live here and there through out the country. There's really no way of knowing where one student will be. Especially since the one in question is a seventh year and one who obviously fought and survived in the war. She will be a very independent girl, who doesn't need to really be told what to do anymore," the professor replied.

"I think that Dumbledore wouldn't have known where the girl was, but he would have known where she wouldn't be," Harry looked at the professor pointedly.

Everyone watched her as she thought this through.

"You're right, Harry. Carlisle, have you and your family ever stayed in a castle with moving stairs and talking portraits?"

**So what did you think? Do you like it? This story is taking on mind of its own...its going somewhere I hadn't intended for it to go...but sometimes those are the best stories. I guess we will see. Please review, so I know if you like this story or not. If you review and ask for it, I'll give you a preview of chapter 6. Happy Reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. Sorry for the long wait. I own nothing. **

Chapter 6

As I stood on top of one of the towers on the castle, I let my mind wonder as I looked out over the beautiful landscape. Rosalie would haveloved the view from were I stood. She loved moutains and trees, and this by far was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. I had definatly gown on me over the past couple of days.

When the Professer had invited us to the castle for a week, there were many different reactions.

"Absolutly not!" Jasper had insisted, obviously not liking the fact that he had no clue were this place was.

"That's a very generious offer, but we wouldn't want to impose," Carlisle had said.

"But Papa, its a castle," Nessie had begged, running over to sit next to him. "A magical castle as that. You know how I love castles and how I always love to do magic tricks. Please?"

"Magic tricks?" Professor McGonagal had asked, confused.

"Professor, there are muggles who pretend to do magic and get paid to do so," Harry explained. "There are actually stores that sell magic trick sets and what not."

The professor just wrinkled up her nose, obviously not liking it.

"Renesemee is actually really good," Bella bragged on her daughter."She made a wholse glass table just disapper one day."

"I did! And I was only trying to make the flower disappear," Nessie confessed, laughing at the memory.

Harry and the professor exchanged a look between one another and then looked back at Nessie.

"Sorry to side track from the discussion of you coming to visit Hogwarts but may I ask a question, Edward?" McGonagal wondered.

Edward raised an eyebrow and nodded, looking rather confused.

"Besides the table incident, has there been any other strange things that your daughter can do? Or that she's done without trying?" Bella and Edward exchanged a look before she answered.

"Nessie is half vampire, half human. She is an extremely talented girl, capable of doing things that no one else would dream of doing," Bella answered, for Edward, who had seemed to lose his voice.

"I'm right here," Nessie complained. She always hated it when people talked about her as if she wasn't in the room. "I'm eleven years old, you know. I am capable of talking for myself."

"You're eleven?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat," Jacob replied. I could tell he had wanted to say something along those lines since the two wizards had come. Renesemee was a very attractive girl, even I had to admit.

"It looked as if harry was about to pull something out of his pocket, but the professor placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That's enought," she said with full authority. Then she walked over to Nessie, who had moved to stand near the balcony doors and smiled at her. "I'm so sorry. You are capable of answering my questions. Has any other odd things happened? Like when you are angry or sad?"

"One time my hair turned blue whn I was crying in my room," she answered quietly.

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"When?" Edward demanded.

"Why didn't I see it?" Alice wondered.

Nessie looked up at us and sighed. "It was about a year ago and we were talking about moving again. I excused myself from the converstaion, saying that I was tired. When I got to my room, I through myself on the bed and cried. When I was finished, I walked into my bathroom to wash my face and I looked in the mirror. My hair was the color of the Smurfs! I shook my head, splased water on my face again and looked once more. It was still blue. So I quickly turned on the shower and washed my hair, ever time looking to see if it was still that awful color. After afull bottle of shampoo, I decided to give up. I got out, calmed down and went to tell you all. Then I looked in the mirror and it was my normal color. Since then, I haven't allowed myself to get so upset about anything, because I didn't want my hair to do that again." When she finished her story, everyone just sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Professor McGonagal spoke. "If you would come to Hogwarts as my guest for a week, we could let Reneseeme take some wizarding test to see if she has any magical powers."

"Oh, can I Mom? Please Dad? Then I could stay at Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to move so much, right Professor?"

I had never seen my niece want something so desperatly in her life. If this is what she wanted, then as fas as I was concerned, my vote was clear.

"I'll go," I announced, standing up from where I sat on the couch. "I'll need a few minutes to pack."

"I'll go too," Jacob replied, walking over and taking Nessie's hand. "If it will make her happy, I'll do it."

"Will the test hurt her or put her in harm of any kind?" Bella wondered, looking at Edward, then back at the professor.

"No, not at all," McGonagal reassured her.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, waiting to follow his lead.

"Its best for Emmett if we go there for the week so he wouldn't run into his singer," Carlisle then grinned at his granddaughter. "And if she wants to take a test on her vacation, then really, who am I to stop her?"

Nessie let go of Jacobs hand and ran and gave her Papa a hug. She knew if he agreed, the rest would follow.

"Thank you! I'm going to go pack," she exclaimed as she bounded out of the room.

So, that's how I ended up standing on the top of Hogwarts, watching the sun set. Nessie's testing had started almost as soon as we had arrived and it looked as if she could be a witch. The professor hadn't offically declared it, but if you asked me, it was only a matter of time.

From a distance, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it wasn't any of my family because the steps were too heavy.

"Oh, hi Emmett!" I heard Harry greet me, surprised that I was there. "Sorry for bothering you. I'll just come back later."

"No, its okay," I insisted, turning to smile at him. Over the last few days, the boy and I had quite a few interesting converstations. "I could use the company."

"Oh. Alright then," he said, walking over to the ledfe that I was looking over.

"Do you come up here a lot?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Sometimes. I've come up here quiet a bit the last few weeks," he answered quietly. "I like to think up here. Even though its basically been just me and the professors, it still gets rather loud in there," Harry replied.

"I bet," I said. Then I turned and asked Harry a question I had been wondering about since we got here. "You're a seventh year this year, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied cautiously.

"Then why are y ou here, instead of at home, like everyone else?" I wondered.

He then told me the story of his life, about his parents dieing, him having to live with his awful aunt and uncle for pertection. Then about his life here at Hogwarts and how his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had helped him on his journey to defeat Voldemore.

"Wow," was all I could say when he was donw. For only being 18, he had been through a lot in his life.

"Yeah," was his reply as we looked over the dark grounds below.

"I sure would like to meet your friends," I said. "They sound like amazing people."

"They are," Harry agreed grinning. "And you will get to met them," he looked down at his watch.

"Actually, they should be here any minute. I should go meet them. You want to come with me?"

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly, finished with the roof for the night. "I didn't think any other kids would be here."

"Well, they wouldn't have, but Professor McGonagal was being nice and allowed them to come so that we could just hang out a bit before school began," he answered as we turned towards McGonagals office. "They are coming by Floo, so they will look kind of dirty, from the ashes and all."

"That's so weird," I laughed as we made out way down the stairs, toward the head mistress office.

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed as we turned a corner. "It took me so long to get used to things of the wizarding world." He chuckeled before looking over at me. "You know, Ron is going to love meeting you. The last time we met a vampire, he was really boring. We never knew that vampires could live off of animal blood."

"It shocks a lot of people," I replied as we rounded yet another corner.

"We're nearly there," he announced as we walked up to a statue.

"Is this the entrance to McGonagals office?" I asked, grinning. I loved all of the secret passages and hidden doorways that we had been shown since we had arrived.

"It is," he confirmed. "Dumbledore's...," he began, but before he could finish the pass word, Alice came running around the corner, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward beside her.

"Do not open that passage," Alice demanded, startling Harry and myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Is Renesemee alright?" Harry added, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow.

"Renesemee is fine," Edward answered, sounding slightly amused.

"Then what's wrong?" I wondered.

Alice looked at Jasper and Edward, who had moved to stand between the passage and myself.

"She's here," Alice said in way of explanation.

"Whose here?" Harry wondered, still looking confused.

I knew exactly who was up those stairs, waiting for Harry. It was the person who we had left London to avoid. But now, I knew her name.

"My La tue Cantante is up there with Ron," I answered, looking Harry in the eye.

The color in Harry's face drained quickly, becoming as pale as one of my family members. "You mean..."

"Yes. It looks like Hermione Granger is my singer."

**So what do you think? Do you like this chapter? If you do, please review, because I'm thinking about not writing anymore to this one. I have two others that people seem to read more of, so I want to work on those too. But if you like this story, give me some ideas. Should I write a few chapters in another persons POV? If so, who? Let me know. Happy Reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. I don't own anything...if I did, I promise you I would not be writing fic...I'm just saying. **

Chapter 7

"Why are you congragated in front of my office?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came around the corner.

"Well, because we were going to go in, but Alice stopped us because it looks like Hermione is Emmett's La tu Cantante," Harry answered bluntly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he had just laid it all out there.

"Oh my," the Professor replied, going a nice white color. "I dare say that this is not a laughing matter, Emmett," she added, looking at me pointedly.

"Oh, I agree. Its just kind of ironic that the one place we thought that she wouldn't be, she turns up."

"Its almost as if its fate," Alice replied, grinning as if this had all been her idea.

"Whatever it is, I do not want Hermione in the same room with him, let alone the same building," Harry declared, crossing his arms in front of himself. "No offense," he added, glaring in my direction.

"None taken," I replied sarcastically. Its not like it was my fault that her blood smelled like a Christmas ham to me, all plump and juciy, just ready to be devoured.

"Emmett," Edward scolded, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging. I couldn't help what I was thinking.

"Well, Harry he's going to have to be in the same building as Hermione, because Renesemee hasn't finished her testing quite yet," Professor McGonagall informed the black haired boy.

"Hows that going to work?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time. The look on his face was almost smug, as if he really wanted to say, 'I told you so.' He had been against us going to the castle from the very beginning.

"I'm not sure," the professor replied, obviously not like her own answer.

"Aren't there protective shields that wizards can put around themselves?" Alice asked.

"Yes," McGonagall replied sceptically.

"What if we tried that.." she began, but was cut off quickly.

"Are yu suggesting that we experiment with Hermione's life? Let her walk into a room with him and watch as he sucks the life right out of her?" Harry replied angrily.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you calm down and let Alice continue her train of thought," the professor said sternall, giving Harry what I could only imagine to be her best teaching scowl.

"Sorry," he grumbled, sounding anything but.

"I wouldn't ever suggested that, Harry," Alice replied reassuringly. "Human life is far too precious for that, especially her's. What I was suggesting was having myself or even Carlisle test it. We would know it would work against Emmett's senses or not."

"Thats not a bad idea," Professor McGonagal admitted.

"I agree," Harry replied. "I really am sorry." He looked over at me and put his hand out. "Sorry I'm being so difficult. She's like my sister; part of the only family I really have."

I shook he hand and patted his shoulder. "I understand. She helped you at a time when no one else could. I hope this all works out. I really did want to meet her."

"We'll see," was all Harry said.

"Jasper, why don't you and Emmett go check on Renesemee and let them know what's going on. Between Alice, Edward and myself, we should be able to figure this out," Carlisle spoke up after taking it all in as he often did.

"Alright," Jasper answered, turning to walk back toward the quarters we had been given.

I looked at everyone, wondering how long it would take.

"It shouldn't take long," Edward promised.

"Alright then," I said, slowly turning around and following after Jasper.

As we walked quietly down the corridor, I thought back to when Bella had shown up. Edward had come home like a mad man, looking as if he could distroy a whole town in one easy swoop. He then had immediately left town for almost a week to gather his thoughts. But then he had come back, determined that he wasn't going to let on girl turn him into a monster.

Well, if Edward could do it, so could I, I decided as we walked into our quarters.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded as soon as she saw us. She and Esme were pacing along the side of the room, obviously having been with their mates when Alice had seen...whatever she had seen.

"You know how Harry was having some friends over?' Jasper asked.

"Yes," Esme replied cautiously.

"Well, one of those guest is his singer," he informed them, taking a seat at the table.

"Seriously?" Bella asked, shocked.

"I really don't think that we could make this stuff up," I replied, sighing.

"Did you see her?" Esme asked concerened, walking over and hugging me.

"No. Alice got there right before Harry opened the secret passage."

"What secret passage?" Nessie asked as she and Jacob walked into the room.

"The one that lead to Emmett's singer," her mother answered, smirking.

"What!" the two new comers asked, shocked.

"Hermione, Harry's friend, is the girl from London," I informed them.

"Bummer," Jacob replied, slinging himself onto the couch.

"Does that mean we're going to have to leave?" my niece asked quietly, looking extremly sad.

"No," I said, trying to sound convenced myself. "Alice thought of a way for her to protect herself around me."

"How's that?" Esme wondered, sounding concerned.

"They are going to see if she can put a shield around herself," I replied, not really understanding what was up with the whole shield thing.

"Oh, like a protective shield," Renesmee replied, smiling. "I read about that the other day in a book that Harry gave me."

"Harry gave you a book?" Bella asked, smiling at the annyoed look that plagued Jacob's face.

"Yes. He was helping as one of the Professors tested me on something. It was on Defending yourself against the dark arts."

"So I'm considered a dark art?" I asked, teasingly.

"Of course we are. We're vampires," Bella replied, laughing.

"Actually, we're known as 'Magical Creatures.'" Renesemee informed us. "There's all sorts. Did you know that unicorns are real?"

"I didn't," I replied, grinning at my niece. I love to see her happy.

"I did," Jacob spoke up from the couch. "She's told me about a thousand times. That and that there are really gnomes," he teased, earning a slap from Nessie.

"So have you found out if you are a witch?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Professor McGonagall said that I should find out this evening or tomorrow. If I am, I'll have to go purchase a wand and other things," Renesemee answered, grinning.

"I'll take you," I offered. I had wanted to go to Diagon Alley since Carlisle had first told us about it.

"I believe that her mother and I will take her," Edward's voice replied from the doorway. "You are welcome to come along with us, of course."

"What happened?" Jasper asked as the rest of our family came through the doors.

"Did the shield work?" Nessie asked, running over to where Alice stood, grinning.

"It did," Alice answered. "Actually, it worked really well."

"Yeah? How are you so sure?" Jacob wondered.

"Because I'm right here and he hasn't tried to drink me dry," a girl replied with a thick British accent from the door way.

I slowly turned to face the girl who had been the reason for us to have to come to Hogwarts. She had long, wavy brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes. She wore jeans and a blue top and had her wand out, holding it loosely to her side. Harry and a red headed kid flanked her on either side, while the professor brought up the rear.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen," our mother figure said, walking over and shaking the hands of the two people we hadn't met.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," the young girl replied, smiling sweetly at Esme as the shook hands.

"Ron Weasley," the red head said rather shortly, flenching at the coolness of her hand.

_Hermione didn't flinch, _I thought over at Edward, who nodded his agreement.

"Its so nice to meet you," Esme gushed, ushing them into the room. "I assume you've meet my husband Carlisle, Edward and Alice."

"Yes, Mam'," Hermione confirmed, taking a seat on one of the empty couches, Harry and Ron close to her side.

"This is my husband Jasper and Edwards wife Bella," Alice introduced.

"Hello," Hermione said, smiling as Ron waved a small wave.

"That's Renesemee," Harry said, smiling shyly at my niece. "She's Edward and Bella's daughter and might be attending Hogwarts with us this year."

"Oh you're the one that Harry's been going on about. You're eleven? Bloody hell," Ron replied.

"Real tactful, Ronald," Hermione scolded, looking extremly annoyed. "Please excuse him. He tends to speak before he thinks.

"Thats alright," Nessie said, smiling. "You're in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we will be taking out seventh year. Are you almost finished with the testing to see if you are a witch?" Hermione asked, smiling at my neiece.

"The professor said that we should know tonight or tommorow. I'm nervous either way. I mean, if I do come to Hogwarts, the kids my age are going to treat me different because I look and act like I'm 17."

"We'll figure all of the out when the time comes," Professor McGonagal reassured her.

"Thank you, Professor," Nessie replied.

"You can hang out with us if you like." Hermione offered. "Its always nice to make a new friends."

"Unless you are in Slytherin, then I'm not so sure," Ron said, earning a smack on the back of the head.

_That's just like something Rosalie would have done, _I found myself thinking, chuckling a bit. Everyone looked at me for a moment, as if they had forgotten I was there.

"How rude of us. We haven't introduced you to Jacob or Emmett." Esme replied after a moment.

"That's alright," Hermione assured her. She looked between Jacob and I and smiled. "Let's see. You must be Jacob," she guessed, looking over to where Jacob was sitting next to Nessie.

"Yes I am," he replied, waving.

"So that makes you Emmett," she replied, softly, looking over at me shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," I said.

"Really?" she asked, glancing over at Harry, whose cheeks were turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Well, I told him how bloody awful you two are, of course," he teased the brown haired girl, who laughed.

"At least you know how awful we are then," she said.

"I guess so," I replied, smiling.

Just then, an owl flew through the open door.

"What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed, ducking as the bird swooped close to his head, causing everyone to laugh.

"There's really no reason to be scared of an owl, Jack," Nessie teased him as the professor took the piece of paper from the owl.

"I'm not scared of a bird," he insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

"What ever helps you sleep at night," she replied, patting Jacob's leg, causing the young wizards to laugh.

"Well, Renesemee, I have some news for you," the professor announced, bringing everyone to attention.

"What is it Professor?" Bella asked, moving with the speed of light to stand behind her daughter.

"Bloody hell," Ronald gasped in awe of how fast Bella ran.

"Shut it! The professor has some important news for her," Hermione scolded. I smirked at the looked he threw her way.

"In deed, I do," Professor McGonagall said, handing over the piece of paper for Bella and Nessie to read.

**So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? If you did, please review. I had a few for the last chapter and I'm so grateful. Thank you for your offer of help...I forget you name, but you know who you are...I hope. I will probably be taking you up on that here shortly. :) Anywho...I hope you liked this chapter. Happy Reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I hate doing this to you, however, for a while all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm very, very sorry. There are somethings that have happened in my personal life that I need to take care of and I can't write and take care of these. So, until I can fix my personal life...this is it. I love you all and you have no clue how happy all of you make me. I need to grown up and take some responsibility. This includes giving up reading fic too. Its going to be hard, really hard, but I'm going to do it...because I have to. Again...I am so sorry.

Misti D


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Oh...but if I did...how amazing it would be.**

Chapter 8

"I'm a witch!" Nessie exclaimed happily, jumping over the couch and hugging Edward tightly.

"How did she do that?" Ron exclaimed, standing to have a better look at the couch.

"She's half vampire, you git,"Hermione replied, shaking her head at the young wizard.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you looking for?" Professor McGonagall asked, sounding rather irritated.

"I'm just trying to see if this is a magic couch. It is in Hogwarts, so it could be possible," he answered.

"Ron, mate, didn't you hear Hermione. Nessie is half vampire. She can jump higher then that," Harry said, speaking extremely slowly, as if Ron was a small child.

"I heard her," the red head replied, defincivily, plopping his self back downon the couch he had been sitting on.

"You're a half vampire witch, Ness," Jacob said, hugging her and swinging her in the air like we all use to when she was a child.

"Put me down, Jake," my niece replied, laughing.

"So, what does this mean?" Esme asked, smiling at Nessie.

"It means she will be going to Hogwarts for the next seven years," Edward replied.

"I need to go shopping," Nessie insisted, heading for the room that she slept in to get her purse.

"You've been around Alice too long," I teased, earning a look from the little pixie.

"Ness, we're not going shopping tonight," Bella called to her daughter.

"Why not?" she asked, coming back into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Most of the shops are closed right now," Alice informed her.

"Oh," she replied, obviously sad that she could go right then.

"But we can go tomorrow," Edward promised, causing Nessie to smile.

"Thanks Daddy," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Its bloody weird hearing her call him 'daddy'" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ronald, you do know you are in a room full of vampires who can hear you," Hermione informed the red head, whose face turned the color of his hair.

"It's alright," I assured them, smiling. "I think it would be weird for me if I didn't know that whole story and I hadn't lived it myself."

Hermione smiled kindly at me before glaring back at Ron. "He should still learn to keep his mouth shut," she replied.

Ron abruptly stood and threw his hands up in the air. "I wish you would stop constantly treating me like a child."

"I wouldn't treat you like one, if you didn't act like one," she exclaimed, standing as well.

"I don't act like a child! Just because I don't chose to spend all of my time being a know it all prude," he started, but was quickly cut off.

"Oh, so now I'm a prude just because I'm not a bloody slut like Lavender Brown!"

"Leave Lav out of this, you stupid cow!" he roared, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Don't even think about it," I found myself saying, some how standing in between Ron and Hermione, my arm behind me, pushing her to stand directly behind me.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go to your room to calm down. And twenty five points from Gryffindor for name calling," Professor McGonagal said, her lips in an annoyed scowl.

"School hasn't even started, though," he complained angrily.

"That's true, but you are a Hogwarts guest. You are a student. You should know better then to name call, especially in front of me," she replied, folding her arms in front of her.

"But."

"Would you like me to owl your mother?" McGonagal asked.

Ron's eys widened and he went pale. "No, I'm going." He glared in my direction where Hermione was still behind me before storming out of the room.

"I apologize for that," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands, looking extremely guilty.

"Hermione, that wasn't your fault. Ron chose to over react just like he always does," harry said patting her on the back.

"But I shouldn't have made him over react. I should have just let him talk too much like he always does," she said, sitting back down.

"You were just trying to be respectful of our feelings," Esme said, moving to sit next to her. "You did nothing wrong."

"I think I'll go have a talk with Ron," Harry replied, heading towards the door. "Are you okay if I leave you?" he asked, looking my way.

"I'll be fine, Harry," she assured him, smiling slightly.

"I'll made sure of it, Harry," Alice said, Jasper nodding in agreement beside her.

Harry looked at me one more time and raised an eyebrow,as if just realizing something. Then he nodded and walked out of the room.

_What was that all about_, I wondered, looking over at Edward, who was watching me with a smirk on his face.

_What?_ I thought.

He nodded at me, grinning the whole time. I looked down and realized that I was still standing protectively in front of Hermione, having moved to stand in front of where she sat on the couch.

_What the hell? _I thought completely confused with my own actions. I quickly moved to sit in a chair across the room, happy that it seemed that the only one who was paying attention to me was Edward.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Hermione," my niece was saying. "I know that Ron probably didn't mean anything by it, he just hasn't ever seen anything like me before. But, its still embarrassing when someone is constantly pointing out my differences."

"I understand that completly," Hermone replied, smiling at Nessie. "Before I found out that I was a witch, the kids at my school teased me endlessly because all of these strange things would always happen around me."

"What about when you came here?" Nessie wondered, sitting down on the witches other side.

"Well, it was hard at first because I tried to prove that I was just as good as anybody else,even though I was a muggleborn. People saw me as a know it all book worm. But then Harry and Ron became my friends and everything got better. Not saying that I didn't have people who picked on. A few Slytherin's loved to pick on me, but everything turned out alright in the end. And you have nothing to worry about," Hermione smiled at Nessie and patted her knee. "You already have friend in Harry and I and I'm sure that once Ron stops being an arse that he will be your friend too."

"I'm not sure if I want to be friends with him," she replied, causing Hermione to laugh.

"I've had that thought several times myself."

"Well, I must be turning in for the evening," Professor McGonagal announced standing from the chair that she had been sitting in, have a conversation with Bella. "Hermione, I suggest you do the same that."

The young witches face dropped. "Alright I really hope that Ronald is up in his room. I really do not feel like dealing with him any more this evening."

"You could stay here with me tonight," Nessie offered. "Kind of like a slumber party. I've never got to have one of those before."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Hermione replied, standing from her seat on the couch.

"There's really no imposing," Alice insisted happily. "I could give you makeovers!"

"You might want to run now," Jasper suggested teasingly

"That or pull out your wand to protect yourself," Jake added.

Hermione smiled as she watched the banter between the three as Alice popped both of them.

"You may stay here if you wish, Hermione," Professor McGonagal replied. "Just make sure you put a protective shield around your room," she added, glancing over at me.

"Thanks professor, I will," she promised, smiling happily.

"Good night," she said, walking out of our suite.

"So, what would you like to do first? Hair, makeup, clothes, toes..." Alice began naming off anything she could think of.

"Alice, would you calm down," Nessie asked, laughing. "Let her breath. Hermione have you eaten dinner yet? Jake and I haven't."

"Actually, i am a little hungry. Mrs. Weasley fixed us food before we left, but Ron and I had been arguing all morning so I didn't feel like eating. "

"Are you two dating?" Nessie blurted, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry, that is none of my business."

Hermione laughed, "That's okay. Friends talk about things like that at sleepovers. We were dating, but her wants more of me then I am willing to give," she replied quietly, looking around the room, realizing that we were all listening. "And...I guess that's a little too much information."

"OH, don't worry about it," Nessie assured, taking her arm. "What dad doesn't find out from your thoughts, Alice see's in visions. Its hard to keep secrets in the family."

"That's good to know," Hermione replied, blushing furiously as she looked my way.

"Lets go down to the kitchens. I love those house elves! They make the best food and they are so cute!" Nessie said as she pulled Hermione out of the room, Jacob following closely behind.

"I should go fix up the room for both of them," Esme announced hurrying into the room that Nessie had been sleeping in.

"I'll come help you," Bella replied, following her.

"I'm going to gather everything we will need for the makeovers," Alice said happily, clapping her hands. She looked over at her husband and wiggled her finger, beckoning him to follow, which he did with much gusto.

"You okay, Emmett?" Carlisle asked from the chair he was sitting in, with a book in hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied.

"What made you defend, Hermione," Carlisle wondered, putting his book down and walking closer to where I was sitting.

"Honestly, I have no idea. One minute I was sitting there, listening to those two fight and the next minute I was in front of her," I answered.

"You feel protective of her," Edward observed.

"A little," I admitted.

"That's how you felt about Bella, wasn't it Edward? After you decided to come back from Alaska and control yourself?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes, very much so," Edward replied, grinning furiously.

"Now wait just a minute," I started, standing up. I began to pace around the room. "Just because I want to protect her does not mean that I'm going to fall for her."

"No one said you were, Emmett," Carlisle replied calmly, ignoring my out burst.

"It was implyed," I said, glaring at Edward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," the annoying mind reader apologized, grinning.

"You look it," I retorted.

"Since Hermione is going to be in such close proximity to you, I would suggest that you go hunting," Carlisle said, standing. "I'll go with you, if you like."

"Yes, thanks."

"You should probably have Jasper go, just to be on the safe side. He hasn't been hunting lately," Edward suggested as Jasper walked into the room, arms full of different suitcases. Alice was close behind him, carrying a few more.

"Did I hear you say we are going hunting?" Jasper asked, his eyes hopeful, causing me to laugh.

"Yes, Emmett and I are going hunting, if you would like to join us," Carlisle replied, grinning.

Jasper looked over at Alice, silently asking permission.

"Alright, but you are going to miss all the fun," she said.

"I think I'll survive," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Let me go hug Esme," Carlisle said, running into the other room. It was something I had to deal with, watching them kiss their significant others. It was one of the things that I miss most about Rosalie, having someone to say goodbye to.

"Alright, lets go," our father figure said, leading the way to go for a hunt.

**So, what did you think? Please let me know. I'm sorry its been so long, but I have another chapter that I should have up in a week or so. If you want me to keep going with this story, please review. Otherwise I don't know if you want me to keep going or not. :) Happy Reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 9

"Come one Hermione, please won't you go with me? You will know all of the best materials for me to get," Nessie begged the next morning.

The girls had stayed up extremely late the night before. We could hear them talking and laughing when we got back in the early morning hours.

"Don't they know what time it is?" Jacob had grumbled, coming into the living area about that same time we returned.

"I don't think they care," Alice replied, laughing as she kissed Jasper hello.

"Let them be," Bella said from the comfort of Edwards arms. "Hermione is the first girlfriend that Renesmee has had that wasn't a wolf."

"Wolves aren't bad," Jacob said defensively.

"No, but Hermione will be able to help her through all of the things she is about to go through," Bella said.

"That's true, I guess. Well, I'm going to go back to bed with a pillow over my hear," he yawned, going back to his room just as another burst of laughter came form Nessie's room.

"Have they been doing that all evening?" Carlisle wondered, smiling at the closed door.

"Yeah, they have," Edward said.

"What have they been talking about?" I asked curious as to what would make Hermione laugh.

"This and that," Alice answered vaguely, grinning evilly.

"Fine. I don't really want to know. I was just trying to make conversation," I said angrily.

"Sure you don't,Emmett," Edward had replied, smiling.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I decided, wanting to get away from the annoying mind reader and prying pixie. I didn't return until mid-morning.

"Isn't it a family outing? I don't want to interfere in family time," Hermione told Renesmee, when she begged for the young witch to accompany up to Diagon Alley.

"Its not really going to be a family outing," Edward replied.

"Jasper and I aren't going," Alice informed them.

"Esme and I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall this morning," Carlisle added, smiling at his granddaughter.

"See, so you wouldn't be interferring. Its just going to be Mom, dad, Jake and Uncle E. Please come with us," Nessie pleaded.

Hermione sight and smiled. "Are you sure it will be okay?" she asked, looking over at Edward and Bella.

"Of course. You're always welcomed to do anything with us," Bella replied, sounding a lot like Esme.

"We'll have fun, I promise," Ness assured her.

"Of course you'll have fun. I'll be there," Jacob interjected, grinning.

"Oh yeah, that's a sure indication that she'll have fun," I retorted. "You and your wet dog smell."

Hermione laughe, causing her eyes to sparkle. I never knew that brown eyes were able to sparkle; not until I saw it in hers.

"Of you can get past those two bantering back and forth, you should be good," Edward said.

"Alright. I'll go. I just need to make sure its alright with Professor McGonagall," she replied, standing from her seat on the couch.

"You'll have to make sure whats alright with me?" came a voice from the door. The older witch walked through the opened door, coming to talk with Carlisle and Esme.

"Renesmee would like me to come with her to Diagon Alley."

"She know exactly whats the best," Nessie added, smiling that brilliant smile of hers, trying to turn on the charm.

"Its fine if you go, Hermione," the professor replied, smiling slightly."You are of age and school hasn't started yet."

"Thank you," Nessie exclaimed, hugging the older witch, who patted her back awkwardly.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward asked, ready to get the trip started. Nessie went to her room and grabbed her purse.

"You may use the fireplace in my office to floo to Diagon Alley. I believe you know the password, Hermione," Professor McGonagall offered.

"Yes, I do," Hermione affirmed.

"Thank you, Professor," Bella replied.

"I'm ready," my niece announced, excitedly as she skipped into the common room.

"Finally," Jacob teased, earning a good hard smack from Nessie. "Ouch."

"Have fun," Alice called as we walked out of the room towards the professors office.

Nessie talked animatedly as we walked along the corridors occasionally making Hermione laugh. Her laugh was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was sweet, musical, angelic. All I wanted to do was listen to that sweet sound.

"Here we are," Hermione announced, stoppingin from of those statues. She moved closer and said with authority, "Dumbledore's Army." The statue moved, revealing a circular staircase.

"That's awesome," Jacob said in awe, Nessie nodding in agreement.

We quickly walked up the stairs into a massive office, that held many different moving portraits.

"Ms Granger! How lovely to see you again!" one of the portraits exclaimed happily, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Its always nice to see you too, Professor Dumbledore," she replied, her eyes filling quickly with tears.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Edward asked, moving to stand closer to the portrait.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" the older gentlemen wondered.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I believe you know the man who turned me..."

"Carlisle! You're Edward! You can read minds? How amazing to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is ours, Sir," Edward insisted, smiling.

"Is he here, in the castle? I would love to say hello to my old friend," Professor Dumbledore wondered.

"Yes, he's here too. As soon as we get back from Diagon Alley, I'll ask Professor McGonagall if I can bring Carlisle to see you," Edward promised.

"Diagon Alley? Why are you visiting there?" another portrait asked. The man had black, oily hair and a massively croocked nose.

"Nessie is going to be starting Hogwarts in a few days and she needs materials, Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

Harry ahd told meseveral storied about the Slythering head of house. It was easy to see how he had disliked him for so long.

"But aren't you a little old to be starting Hogwarts?" he asked, staring at my niece.

"Now Severus, she is a very special girl. Edward, she is your off spring, isn't she? And this lovely young lady hasn't been a vampire for long, have you? So you much be her mother," Dumbledore observed, smiling brightly at the couple.

"Yes I'm her mom," Bella replied.

"I imagine the story is very amazing, but I see that you would like to be on your way. Would you mind coming back sometime and telling me the story?" Professor Dumbledore requested.

"That could be arranged, I'm sure," Edward said, smiling at the portrait.

"Have a great time in Diagon Alley," he called as we walked over to the fireplace.

"Have you traveled by floo before?" Hermione asked.

"Only once and it was the most bazaar thing ever," Renesmee answered.

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I agree. I remember that first time I flooed, I though I was going to be sick afterwards. Its really simple though. You grab a bit of floo powder and you throw it down and speak your destination.:

"Do we go one at a time?" Jacob wondered.

"Yes, usually unless you are with a small child, then if you are holding them, its fine," she replied.

"I'll go," Edward offered, taking the powder, throwing it down and yelling, "Diagon Alley!" A green light exploded in the fireplace and Edward was gone.

"Was that fire?" Bella asked, panicking. Renesmee and Jacob were the only ones who had been anywhere through the floo, as the rest of us had been busy with other things.

"It was magical fire, but I promise it did not harm him," Hermione assured Bella confidently patting her back.

"Well, I'm going next," the nervous vampire declared as she did the same thing her husband had done moments before.

"You're sure they are okay?" Nessie asked.

Hermione smiled at her new friend and hugged her. "I'm sure. Why don't you go next, so you can see for yourself."

"Are you sure that we can't go together?" Jacob asked, looking worriedly as his everything took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Jacob, I'm fine," she assured him, taking a deep breath before throwing down the powder and saying, "Diagon Alley."

"I'm next," Jacob demanded, already in the fireplace and disappearing into the green fire.

Hermione and I looked at one another. She smiled at me shyly, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.

"Would you like to go next?" Hermione asked me quietly.

"I don't care. Whatever is best," I replied, grinning at her, trying to ease her nervousness.

"I think I'lllet you go first, just so that I can make sure you get there safely," she answered.

"Alright," I said as I walked toward the fireplace to grab some of the powder.

"Make sure you say it clearly or you'll end up in the wrong fireplace," she advised.

"It or Diagon Alley?" I asked,trying to make a joke.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Diagon Alley," she answered.

"Just thought I would make sure," I grinned and winked at her before I knew what I was doing.

She blushed furiously and looked away saying, "You had better go before they wonder what's taking us so long."

I threw down a generous handful of the powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley."

As I was being sucked through all of the different chimneys, there was one thought that kept me company._ Why on earth did I wink at her?_

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas or question, feel free to share. I like feed back from you guys. Please review so I know if you want me to keep writing this story. Happy Reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 10

It was the most strange feeling to be sucked through chimneys; something I'm sure not many vampires had done before. When I arrived at my destination, I stepped out of the fireplace into a dingy looking bar. I looked around and saw Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob standing off to the side getting strange looks. Behind me in the fireplace I had just  
exited, walked Hermione.

"See, I told you he would be okay," she said, smiling at Bella.

"You did just that," Bella agreed, holding Edward's hand tightly.

"Mrs. Granger!" a voice exclaimed from across the room. Hermione grimaced, but quickly turned it into a bright smile and turned around to greet the older gentlemen.

"Mr. Tom, its so good to see you," she replied gracefully offering her hand out for him to shake. Instead, he gathered her up in a tight bear hug.

"It's so lovely to see you again so soon," he said, pulling back only because Hermione gently pushed him away. "What brings you back to the Leaky Cauldron today?"

"I'm taking my new friend to get the things she will need for Hogwarts this year," Hermione answered, smiling over at Nessie, who was barely paying attention to the exchange. She was too busy watching all of the magic around us, totally in awe of all of the objects moving by themselves.

"Really? What year is she in?" he asked. "I don't remember ever seeing her before."

"She's a transfer student," Hermione replied, with a voice of authority, daring the older man to question her again. Sheepishly the older man nodded.

"Well, that would explain it then. Welcome to England," the older man said, nodding at Nessie.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled, dazzling the old man in a similar way that her father did to her mother.

"We must be going, Mr. Tom," Hermione said, leading the way to the back of the pub.

"You too, Ms. Granger," he called after us as we exited the building.

"Sorry about that," she said as we stepped out into a dirty back alley way.

"I don't think you asked for that to happen," Nessie replied.

"I think you took care of it rather well," I added, grinning at the memory of her no nonsense attitude. I kind of thought it was hot.

"Hermione's bad ass," Jacob teased, causing the young witch to grin.

"Thanks," she replied, turning slightly pink, causing her to look extremely adorable. Edward turned his head and grinned at me, having heard my assessments of Hermione and her beauty.

_Shut up, Edward_, I thought, looking away from the annoying mind reader.

Hermione was standing in front of the wall with her wand out, tapping a few of the bricks.

"What is she doing?" Jacob asked in a stage whisper.

"I'm opening the way for us to get to Diagon Alley," she replied, grinning as the brick wall started to move, revealing a whole other world behind it.

"Holy cow!" Nessie cried, laughing. "This is amazing!"

Hermione grinned. "I know. I thought that very same thing the first time that I saw the  
wall move."

We walked onto the bustling streets, full of people in cloaks and hats. There were some younger people in jeans and t-shirts but for the most part they were dressed similar to how the professors at Hogwarts dressed. There were tons of families going in and out of shops,  
their arms full of things for school.

"So, Hermione, where should we start first?" Bella asked, sounding slightly overwhelmed.

"Do you have wizarding money?" she asked.

"Yes. Carlisle gave us what he had left over from his trip here," Edward answered, pulling a back of coins out of his pocket, handing them over to her. "Will that be enough to get what we need today?"

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she looked in the bag. "Yes, you have more then enough. You could buy three houses with what you have in that bag." Edward grinned at whatever the young witch thought.

"We do well," he answered her unspoken question.

Once again, Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry for being rude. I forgot that you knew what I was thinking. You didn't have to answer the question. I'm sorry," she said again,  
looking anywhere but at one of us.

"No need to apologize, 'Mione," Nessie said, hugging her new friend, not wanting her to be upset."We have more money then we know what to do with. See, now you know and  
there's no reason for you to feel embarrassed. Now, where to first?"

Hermione laughed at my niece's antics and shrugged off her embarrassment. "Let's go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes so they will have time to adjust the robe while we shop for everything else."

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said as we all walked toward the robe shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, we had gotten her fitted, had gotten her wand and all of the things she would need in a class called potions.

"We still need books," Bella announced, looking down at the list that Professor McGonagall had given her.

"The best place is Flourish and Blotts," Hermione replied, grinning widely. She lead the way to the two story building and opened the door gently, as if she were entering a place of worship.

"Wow," Jacob replied as we walked in. Every inch of shelf was covered in books of every shape and size. I thought that Carlisle and Edward had a lot of books but they had nothing compared to this book shop.

"I know," Hermione whispered, breathing deeply in, seemingly trying to take in all of the smells of the shop.

"There's a pretty big list of books here. Why don't we split the list in three and we can go in pairs. It will be quicker that way," Bella suggested.

"Sounds good," Edward agreed as his wife tore the list of books in three.

"I'm going with Nessie," Jacob called, sounding like a five year old.

"All right, Jake. Calm down," Nessie said, trying to calm him down, not wanting people to stare.

"I guess that leaves you and me," I smiled at Hermione, knowing that Edward and Bella were inseparable.

"I guess so," she replied shyly.

"Here are some coins. We'll meet back in the front of the shop in thirty minutes," Edward instructed before he and Bella walked off in one direction. Nessie and Jacob walked up the stairs, leaving Hermione and I alone standing in the middle of the room. Hermione looked down at the list that Bella had hand her and grinned.

"I know exactly where all of these are," she announced, leading the way down an aisle of books.

"You must come in here often if you know exactly where to find all of these," I observed as she handed me one of the books off of the list.

"Not as often as I would like. I love this store," she replied, smiling.

"What about it do you like so much?"

"The smell, the way everything is always where its always been. And the books...the books are the best. Anything you need to know about the wizarding world, you can find in these pages," Hermione said, gently stroking the spine of one of the books we passed. I smiled at the look of pure happiness that covered this young woman's face. I hadn't felt  
the way she obviously felt in a very long time.

"I'm sure I've bored you to tears with ramblings of my obsession for books," she replied chuckling, obviously embarrassed.

"Actually, I can't cry," I teased, earning a genuine smile.

"You know what I mean. Ron always says if I showed him as much passion as I have for books, we would never have broken up," she replied, blushing furiously at the word passion.

"Ron's a tool," I blurted, not meaning to say it out loud. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed hysterically, holding her side as if she were in pain, causing me to join. We stood like that, trying to calm down for a good five minutes, before Hermione leaned against the nearest book shelf for support.

"Thank you for that Emmett," she said earnestly, touching my arm, causing a spark to ignite in me that hadn't been there in years. "I haven't laughed like that in a very, very long time. I haven't felt okay with everything in a while, either."

I looked down at the hand that still rested on my arm and smiled up at the beautiful girl who stood in front of me.

"Me either, Hermione. Me either."

**So what did you think? I now have an amazing beta! Thanks Tannya for getting this back to me so quickly! :) Please tell me what you think about the chapter. If you don't review, I don't know what you think and I don't know if you want me to continue. :) Happy Reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded as we walked back into the suite.

"Ron calm down. She's just fine," Harry replied.

"But she was with him," the idiot said glaring daggers at me. "And doesn't he want to eat her or something?"

Jacob snorted, earning a good hard smack from Nessie. "Ouch!"

"Ronald, I was perfectly safe," Hermione assured him, rolling her eyes. "Unlike some people I'm quite capable of using a protective shield and actually keeping it there for more than a few seconds."

The red head turned red, anger radiating off of him.

"And while we're at it, I really don't want to talk to you right now," she added, looking angry.

Ron's face softened as he stepped closer to her. "Hermione, I'm sorry about last night."

"You should be," Nessie replied, stepping closer to her new friend.

Ron sent a heated look toward my niece. "Mione, can we talk alone?"

"No, we can't," Hermione answered.

"And why the bloody he'll not?" he exploded.

"Because she said, that's why," Nessie said, stepping between Hermione and the seething man.

"Oh, would you bugger off! This had nothing to do with you," he spat at my niece.

"I suggest you watch the tone of which you speak to my daughter," Edward practically growled at the startled wizard, who had not seen the angry vampire approach.

"Perhaps you should go back to the tower and cool off until you learn how to address a lady," Harry suggested angrily, stepping closer to Nessie, much like Jacob had done.

"Fine," he said, stomping out of the room.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Harry and Jacob asked in unison, causing her to laugh.

"I'm fine," she assured them, walking toward her room to drop her things off, the boys following close behind.

I walked over to Hermione, who had taken a seat on the couch. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at me as I sat beside her. "I'm fine. I think that I just need to distance myself from Ronald for a while. Thankfully I'm Head Girl this year. So that shouldn't be an issue."

"What does a 'Head Girl' do?" I wondered.

"Well the Head Boy and I will basically over see all of prefects and make sure they are doing the duties that they have been assigned, such as sweeping the halls after curfew, making sure that no one is out of their common rooms."

"How will that help you stay away from the Weasel?" I asked.

She laughed loudly, shaking her head. "That's what Draco Malfoy and his goons call him and they call his sister Weaslette."

"Does she act like her brother?" I asked, wondering if she had earned the nickname as her brother had.

"Defiantly not. She's the only real girl friend I have," Hermione informed me. "Well before Nessie, that is."

Just then Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and a very stern looking McGonagall walked into the room searching all of our faces.

"Where is he?" Alice asked.

"Where's who?" Bella wondered.

"Ron. Alice saw him make a fool of himself again and Professor McGonagall wanted to escort him back to the Burrow until school starts next week," Carlisle replied.

"Since he can't seem to act the way he should, he had lost his privilege to be here with Harry. I hope it won't upset the boy too much," McGonagall added.

"I'm fine with it," the black haired boy replied as the three walked back into the sitting room.

"He went back to the tower," Jacob informed them, smirking.

"He was rude to Hermione and Nessie so I told him to leave," Harry replied, shrugging as if it were no big deal to send his best friend away.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said to Jacob before walking toward the door.

"Professor?" Hermione called before she could leave.

"Yes?"

"Could Ginny come back with you? I thought it might be nice if Nessie had another friend before school starts," she suggested.

"Could she come back? I would love to meet her," Nessie replied excitedly.

"I'll see what I can do," the professor said before exiting the room.

"Daddy, where's my owl?" Renesmee asked, taking a seat next to him.

"He should be in your room," Edward replied, grinning.

"I was just in there and I didn't see him," she said raising an eyebrow at her father.

"He's supposed to magically be delivered," Bella informed her daughter. "Maybe you should go check."

"Okay," she replied, walking back towards her room.

Just then a cage appeared in front of me.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, startled by the clinging of the cage on the coffee table.

Hermione gasped, instantly recognizing the little bird. "It's the precious owl from the store."

"I bought him for you since you didn't have one," I told her, watching her intently to judge her reaction.

A blush quickly covered her angelic face, followed by a small smile. "You didn't have to buy her me."

"I know I didn't but I really wanted to," I replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. But all of the vampires and even Jake knew it was a huge deal. I'm not the type of person to just randomly buy someone something. I really hadn't done that since she died. Only Nessie got things from me, she was special. And apparently, unexpectedly she was now important to me too.

"Thank you so much Emmett!" she replied earnestly leaning over and hugging me tightly. I could vaguely smell the scent that was radiating off of her hair, masked by the protective shield she had around herself. It smelled of honey and almond, an intoxicating scent that could become addictive.

"You're welcome," I replied grinning broadly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening, we all sat or stood around the living room talking or playing a game called Exploding Snaps that George had sent Nessie by owl.

"How sweet!" she had exclaimed when the package had arrived soon after we had gotten back from Diagon Alley. There was an assortment of products from their store including one of the fluffy creatures that the girls had been cooing at.

Jacob and Harry had glared angrily as she had read the card aloud:

_Dear Renesemee,_  
_Thank you for coming and visiting our store today. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope that I'll have the privilege of seeing you again very soon. Enclosed in this package are several of our best selling products that you will find quite useful in your first few days of Hogwarts. There's also a purple (that's your favourite colour, isn't it?) - and a set of Exploding Snaps that should be quite a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it all._

_Sincerely yours,_

_George Weasley_  
"I wonder how he knew that purple was my favourite colour," my niece had mused aloud.

Hermione laughed. "I don't know, Ness. Maybe your purple blouse or maybe the slight hint of purple in your sneakers."

"Or it could be your purple purse," Bella added, grinning.

"Alright, alright," she had said laughing.

"How are you winning so often?" Harry suddenly exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Jacob laughed, as did Nessie."Beginner's luck?" the werewolf suggested, grinning.

"It's probably his reflexes," Hermione said from her seat next to me on the couch, where she was reading a book for one of her new classes.

"Bloody werewolf," Harry grumbled.

"It's alright, Harry," Nessie assured him, pulling him close for a hug, causing his face to go from a scowl to a dopy grin.

Hermione chuckled quietly next to me as she turned the page.

"What?" I asked curious as to what had amused her.

Hermione looked back over to where the trio sat, and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_That's going to make the school year very interesting_, she wrote.

How so? I wondered.

_Well, Jacob has imprinted on Nessie and she knows how he feels for her_.

How do you know about imprinting and Jacobs feelings?

_Ness told me last night about imprinting and really? Anyone can see that he loves her._

But couldn't that just be the imprint? I asked.

_Of course it's the imprint, but from what I understand of it, that's part of him._

I smiled over at her, amazed that she was so intelligent. It is part of him. But why will it make things interesting? She already knows how he feels and he understands he has to wait for her until she's ready.

_Yes, but what if she wants to date around before they get together?_ She wondered.

Then he would watch it happen and grumble about it to Bella or me, most likely, but he would let her do it, because it would be what she wanted.

_What if she finds someone she likes more than Jacob?_

Then she'll have the best friend she will ever need in Jake.

_That would be horrible for him._

Yes, but he would rather have her like that, then not at all, I explained.

_I guess I could understand that_, Hermione wrote looking over at the two watching as Nessie put a hand on Harry's, stopping him from doing something.  
_She sure does have quite a few guys wrapped around her finger. I've never seen George or even Harry that smitten before._

She comes by it naturally. She got a great personality and a great heart.

_Not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous_.

I looked over to see Hermione watching my niece and her best friend interact. She didn't look jealous, just maybe a little worried about the outcome of all the flirting.

If she hurts him, she won't mean to, you know, I wrote.

Hermione smiled over at me before writing. I know. _She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met_.

Hermione sat the quill and paper down and began to pick up her book before I put a hand gently on her arm, handing her the piece of paper.

You're drop dead gorgeous too, I informed her, earning a blush that creeped across her face.

"Are you writing love letters or what? Mione I don't think I've seen you turn that red since the Yule Ball when you came back to the Tower, after sniffing Viktor Krum half the night," a voice replied from the doorway.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks going more crimson the pink. The young witch stood from her seat next to me and hugged her friend.

Who's Viktor Krum? I wondered, not liking the man or the thought of him 'snogging' Hermione.

"Ginny, I would like you to meet some people," Hermione started.

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella. This is Jacob and this is Renesemee," she replied.

"Nice to meet you all," Ginny replied, beaming at all of us.

"It's nice to meet you, too" Nessie replied, smiling at her potential new friend.

Ginny turned her gaze at me and smile. "And who are you?"

I laughed loudly at the boldness and spunk of this young red head.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, Ginny, this is Emmett," Hermione replied, gently placing her hand on my arm ad she did so. Then, as if she realized what she had done, she quickly removed her warm hand from my arm, blushing once more. Damn, I thought when she removed her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Ginny said, glancing between Hermione and myself with a devious smile creeping onto her face.

"You too," I said, seeing Alice have the same smile on her lips. That can't be good, I thought.

"Ginny, do you want to stay here?" Nessie asked. "It would be like a big slumber party."

"That would be brilliant," she replied, pulling out a stack full of magazines."I brought these so you could learn about all of the important things in the Wizarding world."

Nessie took the top one off of the stack and read the cover aloud.

"Harry Potter: Most Eligible Bachelor in the entire Wizarding world. His likes and dislikes. Could you be his type? Quiz inside."

"Bloody hell," the boy wonder muttered from his seat at the table as Jacob and I laughed hysterically.

"You two leave him alone," Esme scolded Jacob and I as she walked over and patted Harry on the back affectionately.

"It's alright, Harry," Nessie said, smiling at him. "I think I'll go take that test," she decided, walking towards her room, followed by a grinning Ginny.

**Sorry for being MIA for however long its been. I have been focusing on one of my other stories 'In High Demand' and just haven't had time, honestly. I got a review for this story yesterday that had me wanting to look over it again and found this chapter that I hadn't downloaded yet. :) I will try to update again with in the next month, but thats all I can promise. Please review. They really do work...it is the reason that you have this chapter now. :) Oh and thank you to my awesome beta, Just Being Sirius for your help in checking this over. You rock. Happy reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing!**

Singing for the Iron Man Ch 13

"Why can't I hear what they're saying?" I asked in a panic about an hour after the three girls had left the main room.

"Probably because Ginny or Hermione placed a silencing charm around the room," Harry replied from where he was playing Wizarding Chess with Jasper.

"Why would they need to silence the room?" Jacob wondered.

"They obviously want some privacy," Esme guessed as she flipped through a home magazine with moving pictures.

"But why?" Jake and I asked together.

"Because girls like to talk about boys at sleepovers," Alice answered, grinning.

"And I'm sure Nessie doesn't want her dad to hear what she has to say about them," Bella added.

"That shield even works on their thoughts," Edward informed us, smiling. "I'm not sure if I like that or not."

"I suppose you'll have to get use to it. Once she finds out that shield can keep you out of her thoughts, she will most defiantly keep it up most of the time," Alice said knowingly.

"Don't worry, Edward. It will take her a few years to get it," Harry assured them. "It took me awhile to figure it out."

"Nessie is a fast learner. I don't think that it will take her as long as most witches or wizards," Jacob informed the young wizard, bragging on his best friend.

"Magic is kind of complicated, though."

"Did it take Hermione long to figure things out?" I asked.

"No, she was doing seventh year spells and potions our second year," Harry replied.

My girls smart, I thought, imagining a younger Hermione hiding in a secret passage, brewing up a potion that was off limits.

Edward laughed loudly, looking at me.

Get out of my head, pretty boy, I grumbled.

"What?" Bella asked, looking between me and her husband.

"Nothing, love," he replied, kissing her on the forehead, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You're telling me later," she informed him, looking at me with a look that dared me to complain.

I shrugged, knowing it was a losing battle. Edward would give her anything she wanted.

"If Hermione could do things like that in her second year, then why couldn't Nessie?" Jacob asked, thankfully pulling the vampires attention away from me for a few moments.

"Oh, I'm not saying that she can't. Renesemee is bloody brilliant. I'm just saying that it's extremely rare. There just are not many that can do that," Harry explained.

"She has already graduate from high school," Bella boasted of her daughter.

"Alice, how long does Edward have until Nessie learns about shielding her thoughts?" Harry asked.

Alice sat still for a few moments, before grinning. "By the time the rest of the students start, Nessie will be smarter the most fifth years."

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered, obviously impressed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jacob demanded, looking annoyed that the wizard knew more about Ness then he did.

"It means that I probably have a day before she figures it out," Edward sighed sadly, laying his head on Bella's shoulder.

"It'll be alright," his wife promised, kissing the top of his head. "I'll let you read my mind sometimes."

Edward growled and swiftly picked her up, mumbling something about needing to hunt before running out of the room, Bella giggling the whole way.

"Check mate!" Jasper exclaimed, knocking over his piece before grabbing Alice's hand and leaving the room as well.

"How did he do that?" Harry wondered, looking at the chess board in confusion.

"He's vampire," Jacob said as way of an answer.

"Yes and I'm a wizard, but that doesn't explain how he won so quickly."

"He probably moved something when you weren't looking, dear," Esme answered, putting her magazine down and smoothing down her already perfect hair. "I think I'll go see if Carlisle would like to go for a hunt as well."

"Didn't they just go for a hunt?" Harry wondered as he used his wand to clean up the game.

"I really don't think that they are going for a hunt," Jacob informed the wizard with a smirk.

"Oh...OH!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously, causing Jacob and I to laugh loudly.

"It's something you'll get use to," I assured him, causing the red to spread to his neck.

"I'm not so sure," he mumbled, causing Jacob to snort.

**I know that its been awhile and that this is a very short chapter, but here you go. Thank you to some reviewers this past week that got me to writing again. :) I was wondering if you would like to see what the girls are talking about or if you just want me to keep this is Emmetts POV! Please let me know. I'll try to update soon. Happy Reading**


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy everybody! Please don't hate me. I know that I hate when I have a favorite story and the author doesn't update for a year and a half. But then I remember that life does happen and somethings can't be helped. I am truly sorry. But there is good news.

I am putting this note up on all of my stories. I want to finish all of my stories, but I just can't work on all of them at once. I'm not Hermione or Alice and able to do a billion things at one time. So, with that said, I want to take a poll of sorts to see which story everyone wants me to finish first. The one with the most votes by this Friday, December 21, 2012, will be finished first. Then second, and so on and so forth. So, vote by reviewing this note so I know what you guys want. I love you all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Oh...and Happy Reading! :)


End file.
